Dances With Lifts
by NintendoGal55
Summary: When Frasier's date for a Wine Club banquet cancels on him, he asks Sally to go with him, and she agrees. However, just as they leave the party, they go to a lone elevator to avoid the crowd. Only for it to break down, leaving them stuck.
1. Quit Your Wining

**This one kind of came to me on the spot, but looking back, it's come up a few times in other shows! **

**XD And the being stuck bit is for comedic effect. Poor Sally. The second time she's stuck in Seattle for a longer period of time than she plans to be is during the Holiday season! XD Oh dear!**

**Frasier characters belong to David Angell, Peter Casey and David Lee.**

**Sally belongs to Tim Burton**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Just One more Day~<strong>

"Good morning, all!" Frasier stepped out from his room, coming to join Martin and Daphne for breakfast. "A very lovely morning, wouldn't you say?"

"If you call a rainy day like this one lovely, then it must be gorgeous." Martin said sarcastically as he read the newspaper at the table. He turned to Daphne then. "You sure you're all packed up, Daph?"

"Absolutely!" Daphne nodded. "Oh, I can't wait. It'll be nice to get out of town for the weekend. Just Niles and me, and the whole road ahead of us!" She waved her arm out in a sweeping gesture.

"Oh, so where did you two decide to go?" Frasier sat at the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well we planned to go to Spokane, but we decided to keep it simple. We're going up to the mountains, completely unplugged!" Daphne said excitedly, giggling a little. "I know it's not Niles' thing, but why not? We could have fun! Sitting by a fair all cuddled up with some hot cocoa, sitting out under the stars, being as loud as we want with no one to hear us when we-"

"All right, we don't need **those** details!" Frasier waved her off on that. "I'm sure it'll be quite a lovely weekend. I for one, have a date for the annual Wine Club and Associates banquet taking place tomorrow evening. Since we're allowed to bring a guest who isn't a member for this event."

"Wow, hope your date doesn't get bored!" Martin cracked, laughing.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Dad. My date happens to be a very nice woman who has been making guest appearances on Gil Chesterton's show for the past week. Her name is Brenda Everheart, and she is a member of her own Wine Club out in downtown Hillwood City."

"Everheart? Wait a second, is she related to Brian Everheart?" Martin suddenly said.

Thinking for a few moments, Frasier then nodded. "Why yes, that's her uncle. Why?"

"Haha! Coincidence, he was a bowling partner of mine!" Martin laughed, slapping his knee. "Sometimes he mentioned his high-class, wine-loving snob of a niece!"

"Sounds like his kind of woman." Daphne giggled.

"Oh, very funny. Aren't you two a couple of comedians!" Frasier muttered. "Brenda happens to be a very kind, intelligent and pleasant woman, I was acquainted with her for the past few days and when she mentioned the banquet, I asked her if she would go with me and she accepted!"

"You go ahead and enjoy your wine babbling party. I'm taking Sally to a Sonics game later! Her first time going to a game, apparently!" Martin got up from his seat, heading to the kitchen.

"How did you get tickets? I thought today's game was sold out!" Daphne mentioned, clearing his and her dishes.

"Duke had 'em, but he couldn't make the game since he had bad food poisoning at McGinty's last night!" Martin explained. He disappeared into the kitchen and then returned with a donut. "So he gave them to me and I thought it'd be great for Sal to see her first game! She's coming over later anyway, so it's perfect that I can surprise her!"

"It's lovely that you have a nice lady friend to spend time with, Mr. Crane!" Said Daphne, taking their plates to the kitchen.

"What can I say? She's a nice girl and great to be with! She's like Roz, I can just hang out with her like she's one of the guys and have fun!" Martin hobbled over to his chair, taking the remote in hand. "Besides, she's interested in sports, bonus points if you ask me!"

"For you, maybe." Frasier muttered, and then looked thoughtful as he drank his coffee. "I do have to appreciate her curiosity and effort to try new things, however."

"And she makes a wonderful pumpkin pie!" Daphne remarked. She then went to answer the phone when it rang. "Hello? Oh, hello Roz! Yes, I do have that little purse, you can use it! Come by later and pick it up! All right, bye!" She hung it back up. "Roz will be here in the afternoon, she asked me yesterday if she could borrow an old purse I don't use anymore, since it goes well with a new dress she bought."

"Hot date with Roger?" Martin chuckled.

"You think?" Frasier raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Good point, Fras." Martin conceded, turning on the TV.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Sonics Sally<strong>~

The doorbell rang, and Frasier went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Sally, who smiled upon seeing him. She had her arms conspicuously behind her back. Her clothing was different, notably. She had on a plaid blouse, a large-print black and white striped shirt underneath, and black slacks.

"Hello Sally, come on in." Frasier stepped aside for her to come in.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Crane. It's lovely to see you again!" Sally greeted him, stepping inside in a little wobble.

"Hey there, Sal!" Martin greeted as he came out of the kitchen with a can of Ballentine in hand, grinning. "Glad you could make it!"

"Thank you, Martin! I'm glad I could, too. I have a surprise for you!" Sally stepped over toward him, and lay something on his chair. It was a small bundle of clothing. She picked one up, unfolding it and holding it up. "What do you think? I made them myself."

It was a reproduction of a Sonics jersey in the form of a long-sleeved shirt. The colours and trim remained, along with the number one on the front and back. She even had stitched in a generous _**CRANE**_ on the back in the same colours as the players' jerseys.

"Wow, you made imitation Sonics jerseys!" Martin grinned, taking the shirt from her. "Wow! You did a great job, Sally! I love it! Thanks a lot!"

"Really?" Sally beamed, looking so happy. "Aww, I'm so happy you like them! Look, I made one for myself, too!" She held up the other one, only this had the number zero on it, and on the back had _**FINKELSTEIN**_ written there.

"Come this Halloween, you'll have to make a new one for yourself!" Martin cracked.

Sally giggled. "That's very true, Martin."

"Speaking of the Sonics...how's about we go to the game today?" Martin produced the tickets for her to see.

"Oh my!" Sally's eyes widened, and she smiled all the more. "Oh, that would be great! Wow! I've never been to a sports game before! Wow! I'm so excited! Sure, I'd love to go."

"Fantastic!" Martin grinned all the more, putting the tickets into his pocket. "We'll equip you with the right stuff at the game, Sal!"

Sally giggled, smiling more. "I like the sound of that...it'll be so fun!"

"Hello there!" Daphne came from her room, and greeted Sally with a hug. "So I guess Mr. Crane gave you his little surprise, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did...I'm excited! I also made a little surprise for him, too." She gestured to the shirts.

"I'm going to try it on right now!" Martin headed to his room with the shirt in hand.

Frasier smiled as he observed the scene, and headed toward the kitchen. "Some tea, Sally?"

"Yes, thank you!" Sally sat herself down on the couch, in the same prim and proper fashion.

"Oh come now luv, you're our friend! No need to sit there like you're waiting for a King to walk in!" Daphne teased, giggling.

Sally blushed and then sat back in a more relaxed fashion.

The phone rang, which Frasier went to answer after he handed Sally her tea. "Hello? Oh, Brenda! Hi there! I-...oh my, you sound terrible. Are you all right? ...The flu? Oh, I am so sorry. No no, you take care of yourself and stay in bed. You will need a few days to rest. No no, don't you worry about it. All right, call me when you're feeling better. Okay, goodbye." He hung up, and looked a bit perterbed.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?" Daphne queried in concern. "Your date is sick?"

"No, she called to say she had the flu for fun!" Frasier said sarcastically, and sighed. "She called to cancel, and tried to say she could still go, but I insisted she rest. Lovely, isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." Sally said softly, setting her tea down. "You and this woman had plans?"

"Yes, we were to attend a Wine honours banquet and dance tomorrow night." Frasier explained, shaking his head. "I'd invite Roz, but she has plans with Alice and Roger tomorrow she had been planning for weeks."

"I'd go with you, but I'll be gone with Niles by then." Daphne said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Daphne." Frasier assured her. "It's all right. I suppose maybe I could find someone to go with. Let me find my address book!" He headed to his room, passing Martin on the way.

Martin came out into view then, wearing the Sonics shirt. "Yep! Fits me like a glove!"

"Don't you look sharp, Mr. Crane!" Daphne giggled. "A true Sonics fan!"

"I'm glad it turned out well!" Sally stood, going over to inspect the fit of it. "Yes, I don't think I'll need to make any alterations to it."

"So long as the evil dryer doesn't shrink it!" Martin quipped, taking his Sonics hat and putting it on. "Ready to go, Sal?"

Finishing her drink with surprising swiftness, despite how hot it was, Sally nodded as she took her own shirt, pulling it on. She then pulled her long auburn yarn hair into a ponytail with a black tie in the shape of a little black and gray bat. "I'm ready, Martin. Let's go!"

The two exited, with Daphne observing with a smile, just as Frasier came out of his room with his address book. He saw the door close, and smiled a bit himself.

"At least Dad has someone to go with him to these games."

* * *

><p>~<strong>If At First You Don't Succeed...<strong>~

"Okay, all right, thank you anyway, Lana." Frasier sighed as he hung up the phone again. "Just my luck, everyone is busy or just doesn't want to go, or it's far too awkward to ask them!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dr. Crane." Daphne coaxed as she sorted the mail at the table. She looked at her watch, went back to work, looked at her watch again, and then resumed her little task. "Surely someone will agree to go with you!"

A few moments later, Martin and Sally came into the room, both of them decked up in Sonics gear. Sally now donned a Sonics cap, a water bottle, and a little flag with the team's logo on it.

"Hey, look at you two! A good game?" Daphne queried, smiling.

"You bet it was! Boy, I didn't think Sally could yell like that!" Martin gave a laugh, nudging her lightly.

"I suppose I couldn't help myself..." Sally said sheepishly.

"And guess what? Ken Page himself made a special appearance as an announcer!" Martin said, heading over to sit in his chair. "He started off in this dramatic scary kind of voice, which was pretty cool!" (1)

"Ken Page, the actor?" Daphne repeated, wide-eyed. "How amazing!"

Sally's eyes went wide at this and then she slowly lowered herself down onto the couch. "Y-Yes...it was interesting..." She looked as if the colour had drained from her face for a moment, though no one took notice.

"Hey Frasier, why do you look so down?" Martin took notice of his son's disappointed countenance.

"Oh, it's nothing really, Dad. Brenda cancelled our date tomorrow, and I've been trying to find someone to attend the banquet with." Frasier responded, shaking his head as he paced a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. Crane..." Sally stood up, taking off her hat and the Sonics shirt, gently placing them aside to take home. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Frasier gave a rueful smile to her. "Thank you, Sally. But I really..." He thought for a moment. It seemed impulsive, and he wasn't sure if she'd be up to it, but he decided to chance it. She was a friend, wasn't she? He liked her company, and if anything, having a friendly, familiar face around would really help ease the tension. Part of why he wished Roz was available. "Sally...actually, would you like to go to the party with me?"

Sally's eyes went wide. "You want me to go with you? ...Really?"

"Frasier, come on, you know Sally's not very comfortable with this big parties!" Martin groaned.

"Dad, I think that-"

Sally cut in. "I'd like to go with you, Dr. Crane. I've never been to a party like this before, and you need a date, don't you?"

Frasier looked stunned, and then nodded. "Well yes, but don't you worry of that Sally, we can certainly go just as friends. Escorting someone is the key, it doesn't matter the relationship."

Looking relieved, Sally nodded. "Of course, Dr. Crane. Well, I might have a dress I can use for the occasion, anyway... I only wore it once, and that was to Valentine T-...a Valentine's Day themed dinner party." She quickly recovered. "My out-of-town friend gave me a lovely dress for the occasion. It's dark blue, and has a silver trim."

"Sounds very lovely, Sally! I hope you'll take pictures so we can all see it!" Daphne said hopefully as she stood from the table.

"As long as you're not too busy, Sal, why not?" Martin conceded. "It's real nice of you to take time out of all the things you have on your plate for this. You sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Sally smiled. "I'd be happy to help."

Frasier chuckled as he shook his head. "Where have you been our entire lives?"

"Been wondering the same thing sometimes!" Martin agreed.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Friendly Outing Night<strong>~

The next evening, the banquet dance party was already in full swing when Frasier arrived with Sally at the venue. Through the main doors they walked through, arm in arm, taking in the sight of the room and everyone in it, all of them either mingling, dancing, or sitting at the tables.

Sally was wearing the same dark blue dress with the silver trim that Flower Heart had given her last year, finding it to be a perfect dress for tonight. She had her hair tied up into an intricate bun, with some strands falling along her cheeks and neck. She wore full-length white gloves to hide the stitches on her arms, along with a sheer black wrap around her neck and shoulders to hide some of her stitches there, too. She had re-threaded the stitches in her face to match her skin tone so that they wouldn't be noticeable, and applied blue powder to them.

Admittedly, Frasier found her to look very beautiful. There was still air of that creepy, haunting macabre look to her, but she looked a little less of that.

"Don't worry about them Sally, if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to say anything further." Frasier assured her.

Sally nodded, slipping her arm through his a bit tighter. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'll be all right. ...Over the past year I've had to get used to public appearances and public speaking, so, I think here in a new place would be a good a time as any to try to utilize those skills."

Frasier gave a smile and nodded. "All right, Sally. I'll be right here to help if you need it."

She smiled gratefully at him as they stepped further into the crowd, earning some weird stares from the other guests, most of which were aimed right at her.

"Well well, Dr. Frasier Crane, you made it after all." A man said haughtily to him, with a woman next to him.

"Evening, Benjamin, Morgana." Frasier said icily.

"Who is this strange woman?" The woman looked at her with a disgusted look.

Frasier frowned in disapproval. "This 'strange woman' happens to be a good friend of mine. Her name is Sally, and she has agreed to allow me to escort her this evening."

"Are you of any kind of wine club, _dearie_?" Morgana sneered at her.

Sally's eyes widened. "N-No..."

Benjamin and Morgana exchanged looks and laughed, as if she were a silly child.

"I must say, you certainly have gotten desperate over the years, Dr. Crane...reeling in little young things with the promise of lots of money." Sneered Benjamin.

"I _refuse_ to justify that preposterous assumption with an answer! Excuse us." Frasier glared, and gently led Sally away. "Oh God, I should have known they would be here. I'm very sorry, Sally."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane." Sally assured him. "I suppose I have to get used to this sort of thing, shouldn't I?"

"You shouldn't have to, you deserve far better treatment than that." Frasier frowned, and then felt a sense of mild relief. "Gil, you're here as well?"

"Ah, Frasier!" Gil Chesterton greeted. "How splendid to see you! And my, who is this lovely lady you're with? What an interesting spray-on colour she's using!"

Frasier ignored that last bit. "Gil, this is my friend Sally Finkelstein. Sally, this is Gil Chesterton, he's a food critic and has his own show on KACL, known as Restaurant Beat."

"Sally Finkelstein, you must be Jewish, then!" Gil laughed, shaking the shy woman's hand. "Or perhaps...German?"

"Um..." Sally wasn't sure what that meant or how to answer it.

"She is not Jewish, Gil. She celebrates Christmas." Frasier told him pointedly. "Whether or not she's German is no one's business but her own."

Sally smiled at him gratefully.

"Ah, very good then!" Gil gave a hearty laugh. "I must say Frasier, I never would have thought you still had it in you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Frasier frowned.

"Excuse me, I must get some of that wine over there, yes!" Gil waved effeminately before dashing off.

"He's quite an interesting man." Sally remarked, looking over her shoulder after him for a moment.

"Interesting barely scratches the surface." Frasier said dryly, shaking his head. "Don't listen to anyone making such implications or assumptions...it's ridiculous."

Nodding, Sally managed to smile a bit. "I understand, Dr. Crane."

Unfortunately, it didn't stop there.

Some of the guests, even a few members from the Wine Club that Frasier and Niles belonged to, commented either on how weird and/or young Sally was, and if they were together. Sally could feel Frasier growing more and more irritated, while she too tried to keep a brave face, but she felt a bit scared and out of place, especially among these people. But, she wanted to be there for a friend, and was happy to do so, especially since it meant they would stick together.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Quit Your Wining<strong>~

Now came a time when they were all tasting wine. The idea of it was to sip it in your mouth, and then spit it out into a bucket so that you wouldn't swallow it. Sally participated, since she was very curious about wine and wanted to try it.

To begin with, Frasier introduced her to a popular favourite among most, French Merlot from 1978. Sally tried it, and then spat it back out.

She didn't like it.

"Wine is so strong..." Sally was sticking her tongue out as if to ward off the taste of it.

"It's an acquired taste, you can say." Frasier explained, and looked back at the table selection of small bottles. "Why don't you try something such as...ah, here we go! Try Pinot Noire, probably one of the best of wines you could ask for! Try it."

"All right." Sally held the glass out so he could pour her some. "I may as well try French wine, since we do plan to make it to Paris one day..." Once there was some poured into her glass, she tried it, swished it in her mouth a bit, and then spat it back out. This one was still strong with the "strong flavour" of wine, but there was quite a hint of berries, plums, tomatoes, and even something of an earthy tone she liked. "Oh...I like this one..."

"Isn't it lovely?" Frasier poured himself a glass, tested it, and then spat it back out into the bucket as well. "Pinot Noire is one of the finest wines around, especially since the berries themselves are very hard to grow! I think of the deliciousness as a well-done effort. Another glass?"

"Please!" Sally held up her glass, and he poured her some more. She tasted it, though this time she swallowed it. "You're right Dr. Crane, this wine is very nice. I could get used to it."

"Then I must welcome you to the fine world of wine." Frasier poured himself some more, and held up his glass. "A little toast, then?"

Sally smiled. "All right, a little toast. What to?" She held up her glass as well.

"Hmmm..." Frasier thought for a moment. "To good friends, and to our futures."

"To good friends, and our futures." Sally repeated.

They clinked their glasses, sipped the wine, and spat it back out.

"Frasier Crane! Hello there!" A tall man with wild red hair and big glasses came up to them with a woman at his side. "Remember me?"

Frasier studied the man a moment, before he smiled in recognition. "Of course! You're one of my classmates from Harvard!" They shared a handshake. "What brings you to Seattle?"

"My wife and I just moved here from Chicago, actually." The man grinned. "Fras, this is Melanie Prescot."

"Hello!" Melanie smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Melanie." Frasier smiled at her. "Sally, this is an old classmate of mine from Harvard, Jack Seaver. Jack and Melanie, this is my friend Sally Finkelstein."

Sally felt a little jolt but shook it off. Why did she always have to react this way? She smiled and held her hand to him. "Hello, Mr. Seaver. It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise!" Said Jack, grinning as he shook her hand. "Sally, that's a nice name!"

"I agree, it's lovely to meet you, Sally!" Melanie said warmly. "Are you two having fun here?"

"For the most part." Frasier said.

"I've never been to a party like this before, but it is quite interesting." Sally smiled.

"Well, hope Frasier shows you a good time! Bye now!"

The couple walked away with hearty waves, heading toward another group of people near a champagne fountain.

"Very nice people." Sally remarked. "Weren't they?"

"Yes, I got along well with him when we went to Harvard. Well of course, he was studying to be a paediatrician while I myself studied to be a psychiatrist."

"Oh! Well this is...as some people have said...a small world? But how can that be? The world is so big!"

Frasier laughed a bit. It was strange how he found Sally's naivete to be adorable and charming, while normally it would be irritating. "I suppose people like to feel bigger and make the world smaller."

"That could be it." Sally giggled.

Some music came on as the band played yet another new song, and deciding to just go with it, Frasier held his hand to her. "Would you like to dance, Sally?"

This surprised her a little, but she smiled and nodded, taking his hand. "Sure, Dr. Crane."

They went out to the dance floor, assuming the usual waltzing position, and danced slowly in time with the music. Sally did still have a bit of an imbalance, but since she and Jack had practiced ever since January, and also on Valentine's Day, she was growing to dance a bit better and better every time. They danced at home, in the pumpkin patch, and on Spiral Hill whenever they had the chance.

"I can't dance so well, you will have to forgive me." Sally said sheepishly, looking away shyly.

"You're doing fine." Frasier assured. "I hardly think you have two left feet."

Sally giggled. "Well, of course I don't." She exhaled, taking in the sights once more before looking back up at him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I have to admit, it's quite nice."

"Oh, don't mention it." Frasier chuckled. "It was my pleasure. I must thank you too, for allowing me to escort you."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane."

"Just for the fun of it, tonight, call me Frasier."

Sally laughed. "All right, Frasier. ...Goodness it feels so odd saying that."

* * *

><p>~<strong>Get up and Stand Up<strong>~

"Well well well." Two women came up to them with haughty sneers on their faces. "If it isn't Dr. Frasier Crane, the oh-so renowned radio announcer."

"Look, he's even got a desperate little bimbo on his arm." Sneered the other woman.

"What?" Sally's eyes went wide. Desperate bimbo?

Frasier gave them stern looks. "Ladies. Must you be so judgemental?"

"Why shouldn't we? You just had to bring some little harlot who doesn't even know about wine, let alone the finer things in life." Said the taller blonde woman.

"Seriously, she's far too young for you, unless of course you're like her sugar daddy." Said the shorter brunette. "Which would make sense. You have stupid taste."

"I-It's not like that...we're friends." Sally said meekly.

"Awww, she's all so cute and meek and shy." Said the blonde very mockingly. "Obviously she's lower class."

"What a little harlot, she obviously-"

"Now see here-!" Frasier began.

"No, you shut up and let me finish." The brunette glared angrily, looking to Sally. "How _dare_ you. Waltzing your way into something as prestigious as this while we worked so hard to bring ourselves to where we are today. You think you can just waltz in here with your fake exotic beauty and expect everything handed to you, and get the arm of a psychiatrist? Shame on you. Just _shame on you_. You don't belong here."

Unable to help it, Sally's eyes filled with tears. Frasier noticed, and this time he'd had it.

"Now you listen here." He said in a stern, very mean voice. "Gretchen, Marilyn...you two are simply the most judgemental, prejudiced, irritating, haughty, and above all rude women I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. To begin with, Sally came here tonight because I myself invited her, and she wanted to come because she's a kind and generous woman willing to help out a friend who simply wanted to escort something here tonight and show a good time. However, I can see I made a big mistake bringing her here. She deserves far better than this. And further more, I happen to know your father. The last I heard, you two rely heavily on Daddy's Money to get to where you want go. Well, if he ever heard of the way you treat other people, especially women who are not like you, he would surely be ashamed. After all, while your father and your late mother were indeed of high class and enjoyed the finer things...they never looked down on others. And that is something my brother and I have mistaken for far too long. Now if you will excuse us, we are leaving."

Leaving the two sisters shocked, Frasier took Sally's hand hand and headed away toward the entrance doors. They left the room, and went along the corridors to find the elevators.

"Dr. Crane...why did we leave?" Sally asked as they went along.

"It was too much." Frasier admitted, slowing in his walk. "Why don't we go home, we can sit and watch a movie with Dad, and forget about this whole thing."

Sally blinked, and smiled. "That would be nice, Dr. Crane."

They came to the elevators, but much to their dismay, all three of them were full, and there was a huge crowd of people, all from different floors and parties, waiting to board them.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Frasier uttered in frustration. "It will take forever to get down there, and not to mention take forever to find where I parked the car in the underground garage! Let's find another elevator."

Sally didn't get a chance to respond as Frasier brought her along, so she just simply followed alongside him.

They finally came a lone elevator one floor down, and a lot more secluded than the rest. Like so, Frasier hit the button to call it, the doors opened, and they stepped inside it. With another push of the appropriate floor, the garage level floor, the doors closed, and then the lift made its descent.

It went three floors down before it stopped, barely between two floors.

"...Dr. Crane? Why did it stop?" Sally asked in worry.

"Oh, it must have been a little delay." Frasier hit the button again.

It did nothing. He tried to open the doors. It also did nothing. He hit another floor. It did nothing. Giving up, he hit the emergency button. It also did nothing.

"...Dr. Crane? Why aren't we moving?"

"Oh no..." Frasier realized.

It wasn't long before Frasier and Sally were now pounding on the elevator doors with their fists and calling for help frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ken Page was the actor who voiced Oogie Boogie in the movie and the game spinoffs. So when he came on and did a scary voice, not unlike Oogie Boogie, Sally naturally felt freaked out and inwardly panicked, wondering if somehow, Oogie Boogie was back! D: XD But only to find it was just a guy who happened to sound like him doing a guest appearance announcing for the Sonics game she and Martin were at.<strong>


	2. Stuck

**And here we go with part two! Rest assured guys, nothing bad will happen! Our characters are just a little stuck! XD Hey! All the more reason to talk and bond! :D XDXDXD**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Dances With Lifts<strong>~

"Help! Help! Help!" Sally cried desperately through the elevator doors, pounding on them in vein with her little fists. She almost couldn't help but feel as if this were almost three years ago, when she and Santa Claus were strapped to the metal slab, with no way out. Her only option being to call for help, with even that being futile, moments before they would slide down to their deaths. "Help..." She pounded the doors one last time, and then leaned against them, on the verge of sobbing. "Oh, it's no use...there's nobody out there..."

"It's all right, I'll just my cell phone that I-" Frasier reached into his pockets, inner pockets, pants pockets...and found nothing. "...Left at home."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, what will we do?" Sally turned from the doors, looking at her friend with fright and desperation.

Frasier yet again tried the emergency button, along with the emergency call phone, but could see that the wires were disconnected. He then looked up, seeing the elevator hatch. "Sally, I have an idea. You are lighter than I am, but you're also very tall, so you should be able to reach the elevator hatch. Here, you can climb onto my back and I'll lift you up to it."

"Um...okay." Sally said nervously, and removed her gloves so as not to dirty them. "Oh, I hope that this works..."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here." Frasier promised, turning around and crouched down low onto the elevator floor.

Swallowing hard, Sally nodded and then carefully climbed onto his back, holding tight as she positioned herself comfortably. With her in place, Frasier slowly and carefully rose up, keeping hold of her. They went up high, so high that Sally's head was smooshed against the ceiling.

"Too high...Dr. Crane, can you lower yourself a little?"

"Sorry, of course."

Frasier lowered himself a bit, allowing Sally some space between her and the ceiling. She gulped, and reached for the hatch, trying to push it. But it didn't budge. Now she tried with both hands, pushing as hard as she could. She groaned, still trying, but the hatch was _not budging_.

"It's no use! It won't budge! It feels as if it's bolted shut on all corners." Sally moaned in desperation. "I don't understand... Aren't elevators supposed to have escape hatches?"

"In a perfect world, they would." Frasier sighed in irritation at this whole situation, and lowered her to the floor gently. "Wonderful. Now we'll have to wait for the night janitor, or worse, until tomorrow morning."

This made Sally's eyes widened. "Oh no! If we're stuck in here until morning, Jack will worry about me! I have no way of contacting him back home...oh no..." She held her head, closing her eyes.

"Home, that's it!" Frasier realized. "Dad is still at home, and he'll wonder where we are when we don't come back when we said we would. We should be just fine, Sally! Dad will catch on soon enough, and he was a police officer and detective, so he knows exactly what to do in this kind of situation."

Sally blinked, and realized he was right, looking relieved. "Yes...yes! You're right, Dr. Crane! We should be all right! Oh, I hope Martin realizes what's going on, soon!"

XXX

Back at Frasier's apartment, Martin was just answering the phone as he was watching TV.

"Hey, Duke! What's up? Huh? There's a big special going on at McGinty's? Well count me in, I'll be right there! Huh? Yeah, I can stay out if I want! My son Niles is out of town with his girlfriend, and Frasier's going to be out late with our friend Sally for the evening, so I've got all the time in the world! Great, see you then!"

Eddie was sitting on the couch, and then rolled over onto his back.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Something In The Wind<strong>~

Some time had passed, and now Frasier and Sally sat on the floor of the elevator, back to back, as they stared off into space. Trying to keep calm, to keep themselves from being bored to death, and trying not give up hope.

"Dr. Crane...how long have we been in here?" Sally managed in a small voice.

Frasier looked at his watch, and sighed. "We've been in here for two hours."

"It's only been that long? ...Then again there are no windows, either..." Sally moaned, sighing as well. "It feels as if we've been in here longer."

"I'm amazed you've managed to keep so calm." Frasier remarked.

A sad smile crossed Sally's lips. "I try. ...You're doing all right yourself, Dr. Crane."

"Well, I am a psychiatrist, and it's best to keep calm in these kinds of situations." Frasier shrugged a little.

"Mm-hmm..." Sally murmured, raising her knees up to her chest and bringing her arms around them. The fabric of her evening dress proving to be somewhat comforting. She took a few breaths, trying to fight back tears, and decided to comfort herself in the best way she knew how. Singing.

"_I sense there's something in the wind..._"

This grabbed Frasier's attention, as he looked over his shoulder just a little toward Sally. She had a very soft voice, even in singing, and wasn't one to belt out a tune. "Did you want to sing, Sally?"

"...Yes..." Sally murmured. "It always helps me feel better..."

Silence befell them, and she continued to sing her song.

"_That feels like tragedy's at hand  
>And though I'd like to stand by him<br>Can't shake this feeling that I have  
><em>

_The worst is just around the bend  
>And does he notice my feelings for him?<br>And will he see how much he means to me?  
>I think it's not to be<em>

_What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<em>

_Try as I may it doesn't last  
>And will we ever end up together?<br>No, I think not  
>It's never to become<em>

_For I am not the one..._"

The memories of why she'd once sang this song couldn't help but come back flooding back to her. How sad, alone, and even scared she had felt. The fear of him never loving her back, but moreover, the fear that her premonition would not be wrong. That seeing him fly off into the night would likely be the last time she would ever see him...and that had nearly been a reality. But she couldn't think about it. That was then, and this was now.

Sally raised her left hand, looking down at the engagement ring around her finger. She smiled sadly, and laid it back down across her upraised knees.

"Did you write that song yourself, Sally? It's quite beautiful."

"...I did, Dr. Crane. ...It was at a time I believed Jack didn't...feel the same way as I did about him. As well as that, he was making a big mistake, and I tried to warn him against it, afraid something would happen to him...though he wouldn't listen."

Pondering that for a moment, Frasier shook his head a bit. "When people have their heart set on doing something, they can often tune out anyone who tells them otherwise. Even people they care about."

Sally smiled ruefully. "That's true. It wasn't even that I didn't...like what he was trying, I did. It's just that I knew there were consequences involved."

This intrigued him quite a bit, and he wanted to ask further about what this backstory was. Sally's past, as well as her present, was very elusive. He recalled how he, Daphne and Niles were trying to figure her out, but Martin had stepped in and told them to leave her alone about things she didn't want to talk about. Since then, they respected it.

So he changed the subject.

"It's understandable. ...Your song was lovely, Sally. Unrequited love, combined with the hesitation to stand by someone's decisions when they're being foolish, and yet you still love them..."

"...Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very nice of you to say." She looked over her shoulder a bit, and then looked down at her knees.

Time still ticked on.

* * *

><p>Sally was crying. Frasier looked at her sadly, and then took out his handkerchief, handing it to her.<p>

"Thank you..." Sally took it, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry...It's just...being trapped here feels much...like the times my father had locked me away."

"I suppose it's stirring bad memories, then." Frasier surmised.

"Yes..." She sniffled. "And now I'm also so far away from home...Jack doesn't even know what happened. Oh...I miss him, Dr. Crane...I know it's silly, but I miss him whenever we're apart..." She began to sob softly again.

Frasier shook his head. "It's not silly at all. When you love someone, and you're away from them, it's very natural to miss them and want to see them. You may live together and see each other every day, but it doesn't mean you're not allowed to miss them when you're away from them. And given the stories you've told, well, sounds like a man worth going back home to."

Sally sniffled, wiping her eyes some more as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. "He is...he's worth everything in the world to me... I love him so much..."

"I never doubted that. He's a very lucky man to have you, I should say."

"No..._I'm_ the lucky one..."

"Heh, I'm sure you two have that argument all the time."

Sally giggled a bit. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>~<strong>Music to the Heart<strong>~

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_..."

Frasier gave a chuckle as he looked toward Sally then. Now the two sat on either side of the small spaced elevator against the walls near the doors, stretched out. "You...like _The Sound of Music_, Sally?"

"Yes..." Sally confessed, taking the small bottle of Pinot Noire that Frasier had taken, and sipping it again. "I heard a friend of mine singing the song last summer...and I really liked it... Your father showed me the...moo-vee of it before...and I...I remember all the songs by heart..." She giggled a bit. "I sang _The Sound of Music_ to the entire town last October...as a way to show how I can sing...since Halloween was coming up and it was my first time performing..."

"Wow..." Frasier took the bottle from her, wiped it with a napkin he had in his pocket and drank some was well. "Well please, keep singing...it's quite relaxing."

"_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
><em>

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears  
>My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees<br>My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze_

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way  
>To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray<br>I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear what I've heard before  
>My heart will be blessed<br>With the sound of music_

_And I'll sing once more_..."

Sally gave a soft sigh, feeling a bit relaxed by now. "It's my favourite song... Do you like _The Sound of Music_, Dr. Crane?"

"I love it." Frasier smiled widely. "I've seen it many times, both as the play and the film. Rogers and Hammerstein were geniuses in composing these wonderful songs."

"The songs are beautiful..." Sally sighed dreamily. "Mmm...which song do you like the best?"

"One I like best is _My Favourite Things_...oh, but I also really liked _Edelweiss_." Frasier recalled.

"Really? Me too! _My Favourite Things _is lovely...ever since then if I'm home alone, storming or not...I find myself singing it." Sally confessed. "Oh, um...why don't you sing _Edelweiss_? Ooh! How about the reprise? I'll sing it with you, too."

"All right." Frasier cleared his throat and sang the words.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss  
>Ev'ry morning you greet me<em>  
><em>Small and white<em>  
><em>Clean and bright<em>  
><em>You look happy to meet me<em>

_Blossom of snow_  
><em>May you bloom and grow<em>  
><em>Bloom and grow forever<em>  
><em>Edelweiss, edelweiss<em>  
><em>Bless my homeland forever..<em>."

Sally felt her smile growing as she felt a warm sensation in her mind and heart,. It made her forget about their dilemma, even if just for a little while.

"_Small and white_..." Sally began, prompting him.

Now they sang together, finishing the song.

"_Clean and bright_  
><em>You look happy to meet me<em>

_Blossom of snow_  
><em>May you bloom and grow<em>  
><em>Bloom and grow forever<em>  
><em>Edelweiss, edelweiss<em>  
><em>Bless my homeland forever..<em>."

They sat there a moment, as the relaxation faded away, and of course, reality was set back upon them.

Frasier looked at his watch again and sighed. "It's 11:23. We've been in here for five hours now."

Sally groaned once more, her countenance growing sadder. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago... Oh, Jack must be worried sick about me..."

"And why hasn't Dad seemed to have caught on yet?" Frasier wanted to know, the irritation rising in his voice. "Oh, this wouldn't have happened if we didn't leave early!"

A guilty look came to her face. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. This is all my fault..."

Realizing what he'd said, Frasier sighed and shook his head, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder. "No, Sally...it isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's those horrid sisters, Gretchen and Marilyn Wellington-Garber. I know their father, he's a millionaire, very nice man. Their mother passed away four years ago, and she was a very high-class woman, and she was much like my own mother had been. But ever since childhood, those two sisters have been spoiled rotten and are snobs to the max! ...Worse than Niles and I. They look their noses down on people without money. I am so sorry you were subjected to them, I hadn't known they were attending this evening, although I probably should have."

"...Dr. Crane, you...had stood up for me with them." Sally murmured, looking at him. "I never did thank you for that. ...It was very kind of you to do that. You really didn't have to, but thank you so much. No one has ever stood up for me like that before."

"Well, of course I did. What they were saying was completely rude, untrue, and very disrespectful. They do this all the time to men and women alike, it's despicable. Not to worry, I'll be having a talk with their father when I can." Frasier assured. "You're welcome, Sally. You're a kind and generous woman, and if they can't see that, then that's their problem. I'm sorry our evening was ruined with all of this."

"...It's all right...It wasn't all terrible at all. And you didn't mean for it to happen. I wanted to try this, to see what it was all like." Sally murmured. "It may not have worked out as we planned, but, we did have some good moments."

Frasier smiled a bit. "I think we did. And being stuck in this elevator, sure, it's quite terrible, but I suppose it could be worse. We could be stuck in there with either of our worst enemies! Or alone!"

Biting her lip, Sally nodded. "That's true, Dr. Crane...I suppose this could be worse." She sighed a bit, leaning her head against the wall beside her. "I hope we do get out of here soon..."

"Me too..." Frasier murmured. "All we can do is wait."

And they did. They waited. And waited.

More time passed.

When Sally fell asleep, Frasier took off his jacket and laid it over her like a blanket. He stood up a bit, paced a little, sat back down, and then soon, he was asleep as well.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Rise and Shine<strong>~

The janitor was quite weirded out when he pried open the elevator doors the next morning, and came to find a tall, muscular man and a tall, very thin and small woman laying asleep in there. The latter wearing the man's jacket. They were waking up, as if they'd been there all night.

"Wh-Where am I...?" Sally wondered out loud sleepily. "...Jack?"

"Sally, it's me..." Frasier stood up and yawned. "I think someone's found us."

Sally opened her eyes, and then managed to stand up, yawning as well. She saw the janitor, and blinked. "Oh! H-Hello, sir..."

"It's not what you think, sir." Frasier told him, fixing the rumples in his shirt. "We were stuck in this elevator last night, which I now see is out of order."

"Thank you for letting us out, sir." Sally gave a little bow to the janitor.

"Let's go, Sally." Frasier then led Sally out of the elevator and down the corridor.

The janitor just stared down after them.

* * *

><p>~Credits~<p>

Martin comes in through the front door at Frasier's apartment, waving toward Eddie, who is on the couch. It's then revealed that Frasier is sprawled on the couch in a sitting position, fast asleep. Sally is on the other end, curled up in the fetal position, still in her dress, also asleep. Eddie scampers over, nestling int the crook of her legs and skirt.

Martin is bewildered at the sight, and then looks up to see Daphne asleep at the dinner table over some papers, and Niles asleep on one of the chairs by the window. He shakes his head, and then goes over to hang up his coat on the pegs.


End file.
